


right here waiting

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, DAMN YOU WARD, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Glorious Feels, Pheels, Romance, Somewhat Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma always hated waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right here waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_Million_Word's August Rush Challenge using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/06solo-simmons_zps4a4785d9.jpg

Jemma always hated waiting. Whether it would be waiting for test results from teachers after hard exam or waiting for an important phonecall. Time always seemed to be slow and moved at a torturous speed. She liked answers quickly so she could either move on or lament at the outcome.

This had been no exception. She had sat at Fitz’s bedside as he laid there unconscious what has it been days, weeks, months? She didn’t quite know anymore. It was too long already and something deep inside her didn’t want to face the possible inevitable. The sight of the machines and the tubes where horrid of a sight to witness. She sighed blocking out the thoughts of Death and despair and reached to grab his hand.

She knew deep inside Fitz was fighting, somehow fighting his way to surface just as fought her way from the depths of the ocean holding him close to her chest. Jemma thought of the good. The laughs. The tears. The times Fitz held her close. And the feel of his lips touching hers, and how good it felt.

A small smile curled upon her lips as she squeezed his hand tighter. Jemma Simmons knew that she was more than willing to wait for eternity to feel his love again.


End file.
